


A Very Shelby Christmas

by kee_writestrashh



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kee_writestrashh/pseuds/kee_writestrashh
Summary: Christmas 1921





	A Very Shelby Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> i needed some Christmas fluff between John and Esme and finding out about having their first child together. Because the time gap between seasons leave so much unanswered.

"John! Wake up!" Esme hissed, pulling the blankets back.

John groaned, yanking the blankets back and rolling over away from his wife.

Esme tutted in annoyance. "Get up! You slept the morning away."

"Yeah, well I was up late." John grunted.

Esme swelled up like an angry cat, ripping the covers from the bed completely. "Well that's no fault of mine. Out drinking and whoring about all damn night, because yous a damn Shelby!"

John sighed, rolling back over and squinting at his wife. "We are Shelbys. We. Me an' you."

Esme narrowed her eyes dangerously. "It's Christmas Eve, and we have to go see Tommy. Remember?"

John frowned. "I dunno, Es. Things aren't so right with Tommy anymore. He's changed."

Esme gathered up the blankets in her arms and sat on the edge of the mattress, "Well, maybe so. But family, John. And Tommy asked if we'd all be there to celebrate Christmas as a family."

"Yeah, family." John said, taking one of Esme's hands in his, tracing the pads of his finger tips along her palm. "It's all jus' gettin' to be too much. The whole company. Tommy actin' like he can do no wrong. Arthur... well, he's just Arthur."

Esme gave a quiet, sympathetic tut, tugging her hand from John's and cupping his cheek. "It will be okay, surely. You Shelby boys always manage to work things out somehow. Now, I need to go get some washin' done real quick. Don't forget I got a pie in the oven."

"Pie in the oven." John hummed, laying back completely and staring at the ceiling.   

\---

"John? Uh, what's this?" Tommy asked, looking down at the blackened pie John had set down on the table beside the other pie.

"I'll tell you what that is." Esme said, giving John a cold glare. "That's disappointment."

John chewed his tooth pick, staring down at the pie he had let burn. He then gave a shrug, "It's Christmas."

Tommy gave a short laugh, clapping John on the shoulder and leaving his younger brother and wife to it.

"It's only a bit of the pie." John said fairly, still examining the darkened crust to avoid looking at his overly moody wife.

"Okay, then you can have the whole pie to yourself." Esme said, giving a haughty sniff and walking off after Tommy.

John watched Esme leave, a deep frown pulling the corners of his mouth. It hadn’t been on purpose that the pie had burned. He was just no good at keeping up with all the things that Esme was. He was a man, she a woman. She couldn’t just expect him to fill the shoes she was supposed to wear. Her jobs and duties. He gave his own sniff, smoothing out his jacket and following his wife into the living area. 

It was a bit crowded and noisy with all the children running amok. But, it was Christmas after all. They would wear themselves out eventually, and if nothing else they’d find themselves outside to let loose what pent up excited energy they held about tomorrow morning. Children were children, and trying to change that was like trying to move a mountain. Especially children who's last names were Shelby.

It didn't take long for the drama to start, however. Always with Arthur. He was so loud, especially when drunk. He just increased in volume and anger with every drink he took. John exchanging looks with Esme, as Tommy tried to talk over Arthur. This was turning into a mess, just as John had been afraid of. As soon as the family business had cropped up in conversation the attitudes went south.

"Yeah well, I deserve more!" Arthur shouted, standing suddenly with a very drunken wobble.

"Arthur, sit down!" Tommy said, giving Arthur a scathing look.  

"Maybe I'm done taking shit from you, Tommy! I don't get the appreciation I deserve! I do more for this family than you do!" Arthur shouted, making a drunken swipe for a bottle on the table.

"Arthur, shut up and sit down." John hissed.

"Oh? Little Johnny gonna take Tommy's side, huh? Both you thinkin' you're smarter than me? Scheming behind my back? Well, you can't do that!" Arthur shouted, half falling into the table as his drunken legs decided to no longer support his weight.

"Arthur." Tommy snapped warningly.

"Fuck you!" Arthur raged, pointing a threatening finger at Tommy, and then at John, "And you too."

"Alright, Arthur. That is more than enough." Polly finally spoke up from the door way. Her arms crossed, and looking very severe with the glares she gave around the room.

John cast a look to their youngest brother, Finn, who like Esme, seemed to not be paying attention. Finn was closest to Arthur, as Arthur helped Aunt Polly raise him after their mother dies and father left them all high and dry. Maybe John would just take lead from his wife and youngest brother, ignore everything going on. It was hard though with Arthur shouting mostly incoherent things now, and Tommy giving huffy sighs, cold glares, and burning through cigarettes.

But John lost his cool when Arthur knocked over a bottle and it spilled all over Esme who gave a little gasp, pushing away from the table quickly. Like slow motion, John watched the scene unfold. Esme's brand new dress he had bought her less than a week ago. Hadn't even worn it to church yet. The scraping of multiple chairs filling the space. John didn't even remember throwing the napkin on the table and jumping up. Or his fist connecting with Arthur's jaw, and the shouting and breaking of dishes as the two threw punches and hands coming to break them apart. Arthur falling backwards onto his ass, and looking at John as though John had did him a great injustice. 

Tommy stepped between them and pointed his own finger at Arthur now, "You shut up and stay."

But John made a violent movement to get back at Arthur, meeting Tommy's hand to his chest. "Get out of the way Tommy! I'm tired of Arthur acting like some hot shot idiot! Ruined Esme's new dress."

"John, stop. It's fine really. It'll wash." Esme said, grabbing John's arm and giving a tug backwards to pull him away from Tommy and Arthur.

John gave a haughty sniff, pulling a new tooth pick from his pocket and placing it between his lips. "Get the kids." He hissed at Esme.

There was a echoing kind of silence that filled the room now. No one saying anything, hardly daring to breathe. No one too sure what to say. Then Tommy decided to break the silence, "John--"

"Happy Christmas, Tommy." John said, turning on his heel and leaving.

Once Esme had gotten the children to bed she entered the room her and John had. She said nothing, sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a small box. John entered the room shortly after, heaving a huffy sigh. "Es--" He started but Esme held up her hand to stop him.

"It's alright, John. It will wash." She said quietly, giving him a kind, reassuring smile. She looked down at the box in her hands and held it out to John. 

"Yeah, well Arthur is just an idiot." John sighed, taking a step further in the room and taking the small present from her. Slowly he opened it, eyes running over the two little socks that Esme had sewn. He took them frm the box and looked at his wife. "What's this?"

Esme beamed, cheeks glowing. "I'm pregnant John! The doctor confirmed it last week. I wanted to make it a surprise. Make you wait until I was further along. But, I didn't want you to feel like Arthur had ruined your Christmas."

John placed the little articles of clothing back in the box and set the box down beside Esme, before taking her hand and yanking her up, placing a rough kiss to her lips. He pulled away, taking a half step back and placing his hand on her stomach. A rush of emotions hitting him.

"Just think, another little Shelby. And maybe we can move out to the country. More space for us all. Raise some chickens. Have a quiet life. Not worry about what anyone else is doing." She said quietly, placing her hand on top of John's.

John nodded, the ghost of a grin creeping up on his face. "The country. And chickens." He nodded, looking back to Esme and placing another kiss to her lips.

"Happy Christmas, John." She said quietly.

"Happy Christmas, Es." He half whispered, stooping down to place his ear to her belly. "Happy Christmas, little Shelby." 

 

 


End file.
